1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the following areas of technology: Apparel—Guards and Protectors; for wearer's head and face; eye shields such as goggles having a lens-cover plate; and windshield covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Face shields are employed in environments where contamination of the eyes may occur. It is well known in the art that flexible transparent lenses affixed by numerous methods are overlaid on the face shield for protection. The lenses are easily removed and discarded when visibility is reduced from the accumulation of dirt or other contaminants. In motor sports for instance, multiple layers of transparent lenses are overlaid on the face shield, each being sequentially removed as they become contaminated, because they reduce the visibility of the operator. The drawback of the lenses in the prior art is that each transparent lens applied over the face shield is itself a hindrance to good visibility due to its optical index of refraction. Most common materials used as plastics have optical indexes of refraction ranging from 1.47 to 1.498. The index mismatch between the removable lens and air (air has an optical index of 1.00) causes a reflection of 4% of the light that would normally come to the operator's eyes. This reflection effect is additive for each additional surface to air interface. Then for each removable lens having two surfaces, the reflections are 8%. Thus a stack of seven lenses would reflect 42% of the light away from the operator thereby reducing the brightness of the objects viewed. A second optical phenomenon occurs simultaneously that also reduces visibility. The reflections are bi-directional and thus make the lens stack appear as a semi-permeable mirror to the operator. This mirror effect further reduces visibility, because the light that passes through the lens stack reflects off of the operator's face and then reflects off of the lens stack into the operator's eyes. The effect to the operator is that he sees his own image on the inside of the stack nearly as brightly as the objects viewed on the outside. This significantly reduces visibility.
Another drawback to this stacking arrangement is that moisture exhaled by the operator's breath can cloud or fog-up the lenses also reducing visibility. The air spaces between each lens allows the moisture to enter this area.